


He Wasn't That Tired

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuilly comes home to find Bahorel beaten up.<br/>Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wasn't That Tired

Feuilly would come home from work at some odd hour to find Bahorel bloody and bruised, making him ask questions testily ("Can I not come home once to find you okay") and Bahorel would be laid back about the entire thing and find his worry amusing ("I do this for you, you know. I know you like me bruised.") It only makes Feuilly angrier ("Not like this you asshole!") but it wouldn't phase him ("I think that remains to be seen."). 

Feuilly would mumble under breath about how he just wanted to relax ("Working all the fucking time… most of it goes to your goddamn hospital bills and bail") and Bahorel would just smirk ("You know, I don't think you have it nearly as bad as Momma 'Ferre, always having to bail out Enjolras.") while rubbing soothing circles on the ginger's side or counting his freckles ("They cover my entire body. You can't count them all dumbass.")

At this point Feuilly's insults are filled with more affection than worry. When Bahorel hears him sigh and the sound of a wet, cold cloth hit the ground ("You should really take care of that. The blood will stain it") he applies just the right amount of pressure above his freckled hips ("That's why we buy them in red now... Bahorel I'm too tired."), looking up at a determined Feuilly with a grin ("No. You're too tense. Lucky for you I can fix that").

Feuilly would roll his eyes and prepare to shove him away to crawl to bed ("I took you for more of a guy with a tendency to break than mend..") but then the larger man is worrying the skin right below his ear with his teeth ("Maybe I'll fix you by breaking you so you can't walk straight.") and Feuilly didn't have much resolve in the first place ("I want you to know I fucking hate you.").

Suddenly they're at each of like bloodthirsty wolves who just want a bite of the other ("Get to the fucking bed. I'm not waking up on the goddamn kitchen floor again.) It's all a lusting haze and it's a good thing they couldn't afford another bed frame ("Only you would be able to break a metal bed frame") because they never treat the furniture kindly in the first place.

("Could you keep quiet? I'm trying to fuck you properly here.") They're never quiet and they're never careful and they always fall asleep with Feuilly partially on top of Bahorel. 

("Christ. Could you weigh more?") The fighter almost always wakes up alone ("Someone has to pay the bills.") but when he walks out to the kitchen there's always semi cold toast and bacon ("One of these days you'll get so sick off me you'll poison all the meat.") and a hastily written note. (-eat all the fucking food and the house and I'll kick your muscular ass out). 

 

They may be a mess, but they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
